Two people, One amazing Love
by Deadlover
Summary: Cho has a crush on Harry, vice-versa, and reveals it after Harry's been hurt in a Quidditch game.


"Hi Cho!" called Viktor.  
"Hi Victor," replied Cho in a softer voice.  
"I've been looking for you everywhere. I can't stand another moment in which I'm not with you. Here I brought you flowers."  
"Aw, that's so sweet. You shouldn't have, after what I have to tell you."  
"Well, what is it? Is it important?" he called.  
" Very important. Let's go something where we can be alone," she said.  
They walked over to a flower patch, the same flower patch where they first met. Viktor immediately tried to kiss Cho, but she pushed him away.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, puzzled.  
"I think. I think we should go our separate ways. I don't feel that same connection I felt with you three weeks ago. I'm sorry Viktor." Cho said sadly.  
"Why? I thought you and I were something, an item. Have you met somebody else?" Viktor said lifeless.  
"Yes, " she answered quietly.  
"Does he make you feel special the way I do?" he asked.  
"Please Viktor, I'm just as torn as you are. Please don't make this situation any more difficult as it already is !" She cried out.  
"Okay, anything for you Cho. I'll leave you alone from now on." He said depressed. He started to walk away from her.  
"Can we still be friends," cried Cho desperately after him.  
Viktor stopped but didn't turn around. He responded, "No, because I think it will be too hard on both of us. I'm sorry. One last question, who is it?"  
Cho froze for a moment, and then replied, "Harry, Harry Potter."  
Viktor said, "Him. I thought so. So this is it, goodbye Cho."  
"Goodbye Viktor," she said.  
After Viktor was gone, Cho stayed at the flower patch, and just thought of all the memories she had with Viktor, but it just made her cry. She then thought of all the new memories she would make with Harry, which made her tears slowly float away. Thirty minutes later, she returned to her corridor, with the intention of telling Harry the way she feels about him. She'd lie in bed, staring at a Quidditch poster, eventually falling asleep.  
The next day, Cho woke up, {sunny morning} brushed her teeth, changed into Ravenclaw robes and walked toward the Gryffindor common room.  
When she got there she met Ron and Hermione outside. She asked them where Harry was, and they said that he had a Quidditch game, which they were on their way to {they were already late}. Ron asked her if she was going, and she'll go with them.  
They arrived, but the game already started {oh well!} and Gryffindor was leading Slytherin, 20-0.  
Harry was chasing the Golden Snitch, along with Malfoy. They were head to head just when a bludger got pass Fred and hit Harry in the head, causing him to fall off his Nimbus, therefore, Malfoy caught the snitch and Slytherin was victorious. Nobody cared because the major concern was about Harry.  
Ron, Hermione, and Cho ran onto the field, along Harry's side. Professor McGonagall rushed Harry to the Hospital Wing, were he would receive immense treatment to his head. McGonagall said they may visit him one at a time. Cho asked Ron and Hermione if she could go in first, because she had important stuff to tell Harry that she didn't get to tell him earlier. Being the nice people that they are, they agreed.  
As Cho approached Harry's bed, she prayed that he would be okay. She sat down on a chair and asked him if he's okay. He nodded. Then she said, "Harry, I have something to tell you. It's very important. It concerns you and me. Harry, I broke up with Viktor."  
Harry was astonished! Cho then added, "I also have something else to tell you. The reason I broke up with him is because. because of you Harry. I've had feelings for you for a long time now. I hoped to have told you earlier, but Ron and Hermione told me you had a game. Now look whats happened to you. Just in case you didn't make it, I knew owed it to you to tell you how I felt about you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I'm so sorry Harry." Harry thought for a moment, then took her hand and placed it over this heart. By this, Harry had returned his feelings for Cho, which brought tears to her eyes. At this moment, she felt delighted. A couple of weeks later, Harry was out of the Hospital Wing and spending time with Ron, Hermione, and most importantly, Cho. They are still together, and plan to stay that way. Now they can only look for the days ahead and face whatever roadblocks life throws at them. 


End file.
